


Sam cries tears of joy

by Buckybeardreams



Series: The Classifieds [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Classifications, Daddy!Sam, Daddy!T'challa, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Little!Tony, Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, alternate universe - classifications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckybeardreams/pseuds/Buckybeardreams
Summary: Tony drops in Wakanda and Sam flies over to bring him home.
Relationships: Tony Stark & Sam Wilson, Tony Stark & T'Challa
Series: The Classifieds [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898527
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Sam cries tears of joy

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this yet, but I finished editing it earlier than expected, so here you go.
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony had spent the last couple of restless hours tossing and turning. Not because the bed he'd been provided was uncomfortable, in fact it was remarkably comfortable. Rather because he was stressed out. Shuri had tossed him out of her lab and told him to get some sleep. He knew he was being a pain. It was excaberated by the fact that he was useless here. There was literally nothing he could do to help, which frustrated the hell out of the genius.

His eyes widened in shock, when he registered the warm sensation of urine soaking his pants. He shot up to a seated position, shoving the covers off of him, and kicking them off the bed. Maybe they wouldn't need to be laundered. The sheets were a lost cause. Though, he knew the plastic cover would protect the mattress. Tony groaned, letting himself fall back onto the bed.

He knew what was required of him. There was only one reason that he'd been allowed to stay, after the first time he dropped. That was because he'd promised T'challa he'd let them know if he dropped again, or thought he might be dropping. The fact that he hadn't felt the urge to pee, and had soaked his pants without even acknowledging his full bladder, told Tony that he was a lot closer to Little than he was admitting to himself.

He whimpered. He really didn't want to, but he reached over and pressed the button conveniently located next to his bed. It didn't take long for a woman to come in and help him out of his wet clothes and into the tub. The water was up to his chest, his knees sticking out as he hugged them, when T'challa arrived. Tony didn't look up as he thanked the woman and took her spot by the tub.

"Thank you, Tony. I'm glad you sought out help. I was worried you may choose not to. You are a very good boy to find an adult."

Tony nodded, but he stared down at the steam rising off of the water. He didn't want to be here. He wanted Sam. He felt icky. Not because he was naked in front of a man he barely knew. Tony wasn't that modest, even when he wasn't Little. Not from pee either, since the nice lady had scrubbed him clean.

No.

Tony felt icky on the inside. A gross feeling that he wanted to wash away. He wished it would scrub off as easily as the pee had, but he knew it wouldn't. The feelings would linger, long after the event that caused them had become just a thing of the past. The past had a way of coming back to haunt you.

Yes.

The boy felt very haunted as he sat there in the tub, clean, but feeling dirty. Dirty with guilt, that stuck to him like grime. T'challa studied him for a moment, before drawing Tony's attention to the plastic bucket he'd brought in with him.

"Would you like to play, little one? I brought some of Shuri's bath toys. I thought you might like them."

Tony tilted his head curiously at the bucket. T'challa smiled at the baby's subtle show of interest. He pulled out a round ball, orange and pink in color. Tony reached out a hand for it.

"It's a bath bomb. Shuri makes them herself. All organic and perfect for sensitive skin."

Tony studied the small ball, his wet hand making the colors rub of on his palm. Tony dropped it in the water and gasped when it started to fizz up, turning the water into a beautiful sunset. The pink and orange somehow staying separate. Tony reached out a hand and twirled it gently in the fuzzy water. The colors swirled together like a sherbert dance. Tony watched the chemical reaction, fascinated. T'challa watched the wonder on the baby's face as he stared, mesmerized by the bath bomb.

He let Tony enjoy the fizzy water on its own, waiting for the wonderment of the new experience to die down, before offering him something else. This time it was a foam block. T'challa set a floating platform in the water, before handing Tony a second block. Tony stared at the foam blocks in his hands for a moment. Squeezing his fingers to feel the slight give of the material, before pressing one onto the platform. Which bobbed slightly in the colorful water, foam spilling over, and settling on its surface.

Tony was an engineer. Little or Big, he didn't need much prompting to build. The baby was delighted to find that the block substance it was made of allowed the block to stick to the platform, which appeared to be made of the same substance. He figured that meant the blocks must stick to eachother, as well. He tested this theory by sticking his second block to the side of the first one, frowning when it didn't stick.

"You must get it wet." T'challa told him.

Tony nodded, submerging his block in water before trying again. This time it did stick to the other block. He grinned, pleased with his accurate prediction. Tony shifted position, until he was sitting on his knees and leaned over the edge of the tub, to grab more blocks. T'challa chuckled and pushed the bucket closer to him.

* * *

T'challa had received a call from Tony's Caregiver, asking that he be alerted, if Tony dropped again. Naturally, he had done just that. Which is why Sam showed up a couple of hours later, having flown in one of Tony's private jets. Tony was busy working on a drawing that he was creating, on what appeared to be blueprint paper. Sam had a feeling this had been a way to appease the baby, when he wanted to help out, but wasn't allowed to.

He wasn't in the lab, but a playroom. Though in many ways, it seemed very much like a lab for Littles. Tony was so absorbed in his work, that he didn't notice Sam come in. His face was scrunched up in concentration as his hand moved rapidly across the paper, scribbling with his jumbo sized crayon. T'challa did notice Sam and stood up to greet him. Tony glanced up when the man got up. Only then did he see Sam.

He abandoned his work, tossing the crayon aside and crawled over to Sam. Sam chuckled and scooped the baby up. He was clearly on the younger side of his headspace. His fingers pushed into his mouth. Sam didn't have a pacifier, he realized. He'd left so quickly, somewhat frantically, at the thought of his baby being so far away and Little. Clearly his concern hadn't been necessary. Tony was obviously in good hands here.

"Thank you so much for calling me, and for watching him." Sam said.

T'challa smiled.

"It was no trouble, really. He's a very intelligent baby. Shuri likes him. My sister is very much the same way, when she's Little."

Sam smiled. His sister being a Little made a lot of sense. That's why they were so willing to bring a group of Littles here to assist with such a complex project and why this playroom existed. Sam paused, glancing down at Tony. The baby was sucking on his fingers and didn't seem to be paying much attention to the conversation.

"I really appreciate it, but this needs to be kept quiet. Tony's not registered as a Little."

Sam was ready to have to explain the way registration worked in America, since the Classification Registration Bill didn't affect other places. T'challa nodded in understanding, though.

"Of course. I'm aware. Tony told us this. Once he'd gotten Big, after dropping a few days ago, he was very concerned. I told him what I'll tell you now. I, nor any of my people, have any intention of revealing his secret identity."

"Thank you. It really means a lot to him."

Tony reached up to touch Sam's face with his free hand. Sam laughed and pulled his hand away, kissing the palm and making Tony giggle. T'challa laughed, and shook his head.

"Are you happy to have your daddy here, little one?" T'challa asked.

"Dada." Tony agreed, around his fingers.

Sam's eyes widened. They watered a little as emotions welled up inside of him. Sam had never been called that before. His boys all called him Sammy. It had never bothered him. He thought it was adorable. He had never realized he might want to be called something else, until now. Sam tried to swallow down the overwhelming joy that he was feeling.

"Um, well, I- um, we should go. I have to get back to my older boys." 

"Of course. We'll let Tony know as soon as the prosthetic is ready. I think it will be done very soon."

* * *

In the privacy of the jet, with his baby asleep in his arms, Sam didn't try to hold back the tears that fell down his cheeks. So much had gone wrong recently. There had been so much hurt that had touched him and his boys. That this belated feeling of jubilation hit him hard. He was so happy it almost hurt, but in the best way possible. Tony was sucking on his fingers, drool dripping down his chin. Sam's arms tightened around the boy. Like he was trying to hold the moment in place, afraid that it would slip away from him. Afraid that the next moment might not be a happy one.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!
> 
> You can always chat with me about the series or leave asks on my tumblr @BuckyBearDreams


End file.
